The Fall of Equestria
by Pink69
Summary: What happens when Sombra finds two alicorn mares and decides to use them as weapons to take over Equestria, and what happens when the Mane Six finds out those two alicorns have a special relationship with the princessses. (Terrible summary, I know.)
1. Prolouge

The Fall of Equestria

Prolouge

"Are the preparations ready?" A dark gray stallion with a spiky mane and tail asked while examining two young alicorn mares fighting other ponies in a training room, the youngest used her horn to stab a mare in her leg while the eldest used her hoofs to stomp another pony in the ground.

His curved gray and red horn started to glow as the two alicorns used their magic to ward off the ponies attacking them. He smiled at that, showing his sharp fangs.

"Yes sir, they are ready." A small yellow and brown pegasus guard replied. The gray stallion's red eyes began to give off a purple mist. "Then let's get the girls ready." He used his magic to open the double doors leading to the training room and walked through, his cloak trailing behind.

As he walked in the training room a pony was thrown to the wall at his left side, the pony groaned in pain and fell to the floor breathing heavily. The stallion kept walking until he was right across from the two alicorns, they were about to attack him but suddenly stopped.

Smiles spread across their faces as the stallion smiled at them, they too had sharp fangs, the rest of their bodies were covered by cloaks with the only part of their body showing was their muzzles.

"Is it time yet!?" The youngest one asked, bouncing happily with excitement. The eldest used her magic to hold the over excited mare to calm her down, with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Yes, it is time. You two have trained long and hard enough." Their mouths gawked open.

"Really!?" They said in unison, he nodded. The two alicorns started cheering in happiness, both ran up to the stallion and gave him a big hug. "Yay! You don't know how long we've waited for you to say that." The eldest said, the stallion nodded and pointed his hoof towards the doors.

"Now go to your rooms and pack up, you two will be gone for a while so pack as much as you need." The pair nodded and sped off, leaving the stallion to his thoughts. A wide smile spreads across his face as he thought about what the two alicorns will do, he walked out the room and to his throne where a insect-like black mare, with green eyes, and holes in her body sat at the edge of the throne. A serpent like creature that had features of different animals sat across from her with a chocolate cloud and rain beside him.

They both looked at the stallion expectantly, he lifted his head high and cleared his throat.

 _"The plan is set in motion..."_

 _HI everyone, I've been sick a few days and I decided to try out this story. Me and my besties are all publishing stories and I would really like you guys to read, thank you all for reading oour stories._

 _Here are my best friends name: CrazyVixey245, PrettyInPink2002_


	2. Our First Element

The Fall of Equestria

Chapter 1:

Our first Element

The two alicorn mares were walking through the Everfree Forest, trying out a new spell from a spell book they were given.

"Okay, let's try it one more time." The youngest said, the eldest nodded and thought about something.

"Uhh, don't you think we should take these cloaks off? They could be messing up the spell." She said weakly, they have been trying it all day.

"B-but we need these so any unicorns try to remove our spells. If they do, then our entire plan will be ruined and we will most likely be killed." She replied, the eldest nodded in agreement. Suddenly she came up with an idea.

"Hey is there a transferring spell in here?" She asked while levitating the book towards her, the youngest mare tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes, but what for?" She asked.

The eldest jumped in excitement as she found what she was looking for, ignoring the other mare's question she removed her cloak. Revealing a tall and very dark blue pony with a misty blue mane and tail, she had light blue eyes with snake-like pupils. Her cutie mark showed a dark moon covering up a sun with blue mist surrounding it, her wings were similar to bat wings but more feathery, her horn was very long with black at the very tip , and on her hooves were black spots going halfway up her leg.

"We can funnel the cloaks magic energy and transfer it into us!" She said happily, the youngest thought about it for a bit, then nodded in agreement with a smile. "That could work!"

She removed her cloak to reveal another tall, pure white pony with a red fire for her mane and tail, one of her eyes were golden while the other one was red, she to has snake-like eyes, her wings were more fluffy and wide, her horn was very long like the eldest mare despite her age, her cutie mark showed a blazing sun with fire surrounding it, and on her hooves were golden spots trailing up her legs.

"Okay, we've got to do this at the same time so it doesn't take up most of our energy. Got it?" The eldest told her, she got her answer when the youngest started charging up a ball of black magic. She quickly responded by charging up her own ball of energy, taking a quick glance she saw the other mare having some trouble keeping herself concentrated.

Taking a step closer to her, she placed her horn on the youngest, making her gasp. Her horn started flickering but she quickly regained her concentration back, energy grew stronger as the cloaks began levitating around the two alicorns in a purple mist. A flash of bright light came to their eyes and the cloaks disappeared.

"Did...did it work?" The eldest asked, completely worn out. She did most of the work since the young alicorn lost her concentration, the young alicorn nodded. "Now...we just have...have to get to PonyVille." The eldest said weakly, her legs buckled and she fell to the ground, the young mare caught her in time and lifted her on her back.

"You're exhausted, you need to rest." The eldest shook her head vigorously. "I'm fine! We've gotta keep going." She tried to lift a hoof but came to no avail, the young mare smirked and began walking to a dense part of the forest, and not long after, it began to rain.

"That's just great..." The young mare huffed as it started to rain even harder. "Now what are we gonna do?" She asked as she looked to the older mare, but she only saw a dark blue ball of fur breathing lightly and asleep, smiling to herself, she kept walking while replaying their plan over and over in her head.

"We still have a few miles to go." She said to herself. "But this rain is making me more heavier and exhausted by the step, and not to mention I've got another alicorn on my back. I need to find someplace to rest, a tree or cave would be fine."

She yawned and lowered her head, her gazed scanned the forest until they rested on a large tree, she raised her head and galloped her way to the tree, she skidded to a stop in front a glowing green puddle. "What's this?" She asked as she sniffed it, she cringed as a sour smell entered her nose and backed away, her curiosity getting the best of her, she touched it with her hoof.

It bubbled for a moment, confusing the young alicorn, then it erupted and a tentacle arm blasted out the side. She gasped and quickly formed a force field as the tentacle of green slime was brought down on the force field, the young mare hadn't actually quite mastered the uses of force fields. And to her disadvantage, her magic broke.

The tentacle slime expanded and formed a circle around and above the alicorn so she couldn't escape. She didn't know what to do, the slime closed in on her, small serpant-like slimes began to depart from the walls of slime surrounding her, she brought her hooves down on one in front of her and blasted a few with her magic.

She was outnumbered, the more she blasted and stomped, multiplied into more serpents. They crawled on the two alicorns (The eldest was _**still**_ asleep, don't ask me how) and began expanding on their bodies, the alicorn gritted her teeth as the slime tinged her fur.

"That's enough!" A voiced boomed, the young alicorn turned her shock and frightened gaze to a pony in the shadows, the slime crept their way of the pony and into the shadows with the mysterious pony. The young alicorn struggled to catch her her footing as the last of the slime left her body, the mysterious pony chuckled darkly at the alicorn's effort.

"Did you really think I'd let you get out of here alive Celestia? After what you did to me, I think death is the right punishment for you."

The young alicorn tried to say something, but the only thing that came out was a tiny strain. The mysterious pony stepped forward, revealing a black pony with a green and yellow mane and tail, her cutie mark was a yellow hazard sign, and her eyes were a glowing yellow.

The pony walked forward until she stopped at the alicorn's feet, she leaned in closely, a face full of hatred plastered on her face. The young alicorn whimpered and opened her mouth to speak.

"I-i'm...not...Cel-celestia." She said weakly, they mysterious pony didn't notice it but, the alicorn began charging magic into her horn. "I couldn't catch that, what did you say?" She noticed the older alicorn on her back and laughed.

"Wow Celestia! Did I hurt your little sister as well?" She said in a mockingly tone _,_ her horn finished building up it's dark energy.

First, she used the magic to heal herself and her alicorn companion, then she blasted her magic at the mysterious mare. "Ahhh!" She yelled as the magic electrocuted her body, her legs gave in and she crumbled to the ground.

"I'm not Celestia! And this isn't Luna! Our names are Solar and Eclipse, and you will not attack us anymore!" Solar charged up another ball of energy, she was about to fire, but she stopped herself.

There was something about this pony, something about her that made her feel sad. She sensed this pony was misunderstood, she felt sadness, loneliness, and a lot of hatred.

She restrained her magic and replaced it with healing magic. "What is your name mare?" The mare looked up to Solar as her ears lowered.

"Ra-radioactive." She said, Solar tilted her head at the name."Did you name yourself that?" She said as she held out a hoof to Radioactive. She accepted the hoof and Solar helped her up.

"Yes, but I think it suits me for what I can do." Solar figured she was referring to the foul green slime.

"We're you doing that? That green slime?" Radioactive nodded and held her hand out, slime formed in the shape of a hoof only much larger on the side of her.

"Yes, but it's not slime. It's nuclear waste." She said calmly, a shocked expression came upon Solar's face.

"Nu-nuclear waste?" She asked, how could a pony not be killed by nuclear waste!?"

"Yep, when I was little my parents worked at a nuclear power plant over at Manehatten. But they aren't your everyday, we love you type parents. They were so abusive to me, and for what!? Just because I wasn't like them!?" She yelled angrily, her eyes started growing wispy and green mist began glowing from her eyes.

"It's their fault I'm like this! When I was a baby my mother stole a sample of nuclear waste for somepony who wanted to buy it, but she was so bucking dumb and left it hanging halfway off the table! I just so happen to be crawling there and the bottle fell on top of my head!" Fangs started growing.

Ever since then I've been like this, a monster, a freak! I didn't choose to be like this this! And when I got older I went to Equestria seeking help for my problem." Her voice went down a bit, but you could still hear the anger and venom in her voice.

"I went to Celestia for help, but the princess claimed there was no cure for my problem. Then she told me that I should go somewhere that would keep me and her subjects from harm, she lied to me. She said it was to protect me from myself, but she was a coward. I tried living life in Ponyville, but look where that got me, I was harassed everyday by certain ponies. Most would keep away from me because they thought I could kill them with one touch."

"Boy, they were wrong, but at the same time so right. One cocky stallion decided to do a bet with his friends..."

Solar looked at Radioactive sadly. "Wh-what was the bet?" She asked, Radioactive took a deep breath and calmed herself down, the fangs and mist disappeared, but her eyes still looked wispy.

"They bet the stallion that he couldn't...force himself upon me for eighty bits." Solar gasped and quickly grew angry, how dare he!

"That was when I showed my true powers. While I was asleep in my bedroom, he snuck in and pinned me down while his friends watched at the door. The pain he put me through just to try that, he brutally punched and kicked me just so I would stay still." Tears began forming in her eyes as she continued.

"I don't know what happened, I just yelled out in anger and closed my eyes, waiting for it to stop. I heard a scream of terror and the sounds of ones body being ripped open, when I opened my eyes again, the nuclear waste surrounded my body protectively. The stallion and his friends were dead, blood was everywhere while their bodies were ripped open and steaming, beginning to melt. I didn't know what to do, I just sat there, trying to go over in my head what just happened. The royal guards burst through the door, and gasped at the horrifying scene. They jumped for me, but the waste protected me, it killed the guards instantly, I ran out my house and into the Everfree Forest. And since then, I've been living here by myself, killing anyone who dared venture near my house."

Solar nodded, she felt Eclipse shift on her back and sigh deeply. "We'll help you get revenge." Eclipse said, Solar turned to her, dumbfounded. Radioactive nodded respectfully.

"Thank you, you two may stay in my house if you like. The rain seems most unpleasant against your mane and tail." She said while pointing to the big tree, Solar made Eclipse get off her and they followed Radioactive to her tree, there was a hidden door between the roots, and the trio stepped in. "I'm afraid we can't stay long Radioactive, we have an important mission to complete."

Radioactive dipped her head. "I understand, but I only ask one thing of you two." Solar and Eclispe turned to her. "Let me join you two, I don't want to be by myself anymore, I will kill all those ponies that made fun of me. My parents go first."

The two alicorns hesitated. Suddenly Solar gave Eclipse a sly smile and rested her gaze on Radioactive, who had a look of determination on her face. "Sister." She began. "I think we've found our first element."

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Okay, I'm finally done. My fingers hurt and I'm sleepy. (Not that anyone cares...^~^) I will be updating the next chapter soon, but I must warn you guys there will not be a schedule for the updates.**_

 _ **-Stay Cool Mah Friends!**_


End file.
